


Kiss of a Sinner

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig Tucker, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Consent Issues, Death, Demon Tweek Tweak, Demons, Developing Relationship, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Genital Torture, Guilt, Horror, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Craig Tucker, Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Survivor Guilt, Teasing, Top Tweek Tweak, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig has made the biggest mistake in his life. After mourning over the death of his best friend and boyfriend, Tweek, Craig's mind has started to wander, and all logic was thrown out of the window. So as a desperate attempt to see Tweek again, he decided to try to and bring his boyfriend back, however, instead of bringing back his sweet and innocent boyfriend, he somehow brought back a demon that looked like him. No...this is Tweek.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Undead

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING: If you ignored the tags, you know that this is a Top Tweek and bottom Craig story, so if you're not into that, please leave. Also, this story does contain some consent issues and as well as a bit of sadism in it, not a lot really, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I wouldn't recommend reading this one since I feel like it's a lot more mature compared to my other smut fics, but if you still want to read, please read with caution. Thank you.

I felt hot, hotter than normal to be exact. I felt like my vision was going hazy, and it was getting harder to breathe. I tried swallowing all the built up saliva in my mouth, but even after I swallowed once, I could feel the saliva building up again, some of it leaking from my mouth. I trembled as my body ached and shivered from both the cold and the warm hands that were touching the side of my thighs so roughly.

“Why’d you stop? I want to hear your voice.”

“....P-please...can we stop? I can’t...t-take it any longer,” I begged, feeling as if I was going to burst.

“I thought you wanted me to touch you like this.” I suddenly felt a hand on my back, gently rubbing circles before slowly going down. I shuddered when I felt him squeezing my ass. “Hm...you’ve really filled up back there...I remember how you were more skin and bone and barely had any meat on you.” My room was soon filled with laughter.

This was humiliating, being talked to like this, and not being able to do anything, but at the same time, I couldn’t help but feel aroused by all of this. I wasn’t sure what was going on, or why my body was reacting to his touch like this. It feels wrong, but at the same time, it feels so good.

“A-ah…” I groaned as I could feel his fingers digging into my flesh, squeezing me as he pressed kisses against my bare chest.

“God...you’re more horny than I thought...and to think, you were a virgin a few weeks ago.”

I frowned, “d-don’t remind me...if I knew you were going to do something like this...I wouldn’t have b-brought you back,” I said before I let out a gasp as I felt something warm and throbbing against the inside of my thighs. I tried to move, but I suddenly felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw his damn tail keeping me still, squeezing me a bit, while also teasing my own erection. Jesus Christ...what have I done to deserve this kind of humiliation?

I heard a chuckle before I was forced to look up into his eyes. Crimson red. Though I remember his eyes were emerald green.

No...maybe this is a sign that he isn’t him, that this thing in front of me isn’t who I was hoping to see again. Sure, he had his face, but he had horns, wings, and a tail. This wasn’t him, just a demon playing tricks. Yes, that must be it. There’s no way that he would do something like this. He was never this bold or daring before, nor was he the type to be into stuff like this. That’s right, there’s no way that this is-

“It’s me, Craig.”

“....” I looked at him. My heart sank when I saw that his red eyes had turned green.

“It’s really me…” A smile graced on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss me.

There’s no doubt about it, the thing that was in front of me really was him. Tweek Tweak, my childhood friend who should be dead, but I brought him back to life.

* * *

I have known Tweek for a long time. He was always the shy, panicky, and can be easily tricked type of person. Basically...a total pushover.

As for me...I’m the type that prefers logic and science. I don’t really believe in spiritualism or signs of the stars, or whatever that Tweek is normally into. I don’t believe in miracles, magic, or auras. Hell, even though I am a Catholic, I am not all that religious. I do accept most of God’s teachings, but only ones that make sense to me, other than that, I just don’t care. However, another thing about me is that I am usually a stoic type of person, but I break my emotionless expression whenever I’m with Tweek, usually in the form of pranking or teasing him since again...he’s a total pushover. What can I say? It’s fun teasing him...and he’s kinda cute when he’s all upset and stuff.

_ “It’s alive...alive!” _

“Oh god! It’s alive!” Tweek yelped as he used the covers that was draped over the both of us, and used them to hide inside.

I stared at him blankly before rolling my eyes. He’s been like this since he was a kid, and though he was seventeen, he was getting scared way too easily, especially over something that wasn’t that scary.

Feeling the desire to tease him, I leaned a bit closer while his face was underneath the blanket, and quickly placed my hands on his shaking shoulders, “gotcha!” I shouted.

“Gah!” Tweek jumped and fell to the ground, spilling the bowl of popcorn and his soda on the floor.

“Oh man, mom is going to kill me,” I sighed as I saw the soda getting on the carpet.

Tweek looked at me, looking very pissed now, “well this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t scare me, man!” Tweek said.

I looked away, rolling my eyes, “you’re the one who got scared over a dumb movie. I mean...it’s the original Frankenstein movie, Tweek. How are you scared of an old, black and white film?” I asked.

“I’m not scared of the actual movie...I’m just scared of the idea of...dead things coming back to life! I mean...think about it! Zombies eat people’s brains, vampires suck your blood, and ghosts haunt you until they eventually drag you down to hell!”

“Ghost do that?”

“Well...I think...I know they do possessions and hauntings, but that’s besides the point! The point is...nothing good happens if someone brings the dead to life...and what’s scarier is...that it can happen!”

“....What?”

“There was an article about how scientists were using electricity to make dead cockroaches move, and even though it only made their legs move, that is just a step to when they find a way to bring the dead back to life!”

“I’m sure it’s more complex than that, Tweek. Besides, I’m pretty sure you can’t bring someone back to life with just a bolt of electricity. Your muscles will start spazzing...or you’d explode if there is too much electricity, but other than that, bringing someone back to life is scientifically impossible...at least...with the level of science we are at right now,” I tried to explain.

“Geez...you’re always trying to scientifically explain everything,” Tweek said.

“Well you got to admit...it makes me smarter...and it usually makes you feel better, doesn’t it?”

“I-I supposed…” Tweek said. “...Sorry for freaking out,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine, you’re just being your normal, innocent, sweet, and easily scared self,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “I’m gonna get some paper towels,” Tweek sighed as he got up and headed to the kitchen. I came back with paper towels and started helping me clean up the soda from the carpet. Once we cleaned what we could, we went back to sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over the both of us, and looking at the movie. “I really wish you’d stop teasing me so much, Craig. You’re treating me like we’re ten again,” Tweek huffed.

I looked at him before smiling, “you know the reason I tease is you to show much I like you, right?”

Tweek flinched and his face went red. I noticed him fidgeting with his hands, even if they were slightly hidden by the blanket.

Eventually, we soon got to the scene with Dr. Frankenstein and his girlfriend. Noticing the loving moment with the two. I noticed how Tweek was being more quiet, and I suddenly felt myself getting confused and uneasy.

“....H-hey...Craig...h-have you...ever kissed anyone before?” Tweek asked.

My heart skipped a beat at the sudden question, and I looked away, feeling embarrassed. “Of course not...I don’t even have a boyfriend. I’m pretty much a virgin in both sex and lip contact,” I said bluntly. Tweek blushed and he looked down. I heard him sigh, as if he was relieved at my answer. “...Why do you ask?” My heart was pounding.

“...Well um...t-the reason I asked is b-because...because...I...I…” Tweek’s face was getting redder.

“You…?” I looked at him, leaning a bit closer.

Tweek noticed how close I was and suddenly blurted, “do you wanna try kissing me!?” Tweek exclaimed. He covered his mouth and looked shocked. Obviously, that wasn’t what he wanted to say.

“....” I stared at him and my heart was pounding. It was no secret that I had a thing for Tweek, even our other friends noticed. It was just that Tweek was either oblivious or pretending to not notice. However...it was clear to me that Tweek has feelings for me, and I was simply waiting for him to make the first move, which seems it finally happened. I smirked and looked away, “I don’t know...do I really want to give up my first kiss to someone who gets so easily scared over an old movie that doesn't even match today’s standards?” I asked.

“E-eh?” Tweek looked at me, shocked.

“I mean...it’s quite tempting, really. After all...you are extremely cute when you're all scared or being overly dramatic, but I’m not sure if I wanna give you my first kiss,” I smirked.

Tweek stared at me for a second before he frowned. He let go of the blanket, causing it to fall off of his shoulders, and he suddenly pinned me on the couch. I looked at him, my face getting warm, but I continued to smile at him, wondering what he’ll do next.

“Q-quit teasing me, Craig. I’m pouring my heart out here,” Tweek said, his face completely red.

I smiled warmly at him and chuckled a bit, “well...what are you going to do about it?”

“.....” Without much hesitation, Tweek leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I let out a sigh as I kissed him back. Although our first kiss was kind of awkward since we had little experience, it still felt nice. Tweek pulled away, his face very red now. “H-how was that? D-did you like it?” Tweek asked.

I looked at him, seeing that it wasn’t what he meant, but I know what he was asking from his eyes. With a sigh and a smile, I said, “I like you too. Now kiss me again. You kept me waiting for way too long you know,” I said.

“....” Tweek nodded before he leaned forward to kiss me once more.

That night, we moved from being childhood friends to boyfriends in an instant. I guess that’ll be the only time I’ll consider something to be...magical.

We were the happiest that we could be at that point. Though us being a couple wasn’t much different from us being just friends, it still felt nice, especially whenever we get to kiss. Sadly, our happy moments being together would eventually end too soon when it was time for us to go to college.

Since Tweek was into art, and I was interested in astronomy and engineering, we both knew we’d end up in different schools. So luckily for us, we managed to get into schools that weren’t that far from each other, I even rented an apartment that was somewhere in the middle of my school and his, that way Tweek can either visit me or I can visit him at his dorms or campus.

We would always call each other everyday when we had time, and see each other on the weekends when we didn’t have classes. It was a struggle with our schedules at first, but we managed. The only downside to all of this is the fact that Tweek and I still haven’t done it, and I’m not even sure when we’ll be able to have sex, or if we’re ready for it yet.

“Mmm...Jesus...you’re being a lot more eager than normal,” I said as I was sitting on the couch with Tweek, Tweek kissing me eagerly.

“I just missed you. I’ve been so stressed with this project that I felt like I was going to go insane,” Tweek said, “so it’s a relief to be here with you and see your face.”

I chuckled, “I’m flattered you feel that way,” I said before I grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss.

We eventually pulled away, panting slightly, staring at each other. Tweek’s face was flushed before he leaned forward and started kissing the side of my neck. I sighed as I pulled Tweek closer, feeling my body getting warm. However, I eventually snapped out of it when I felt Tweek’s hand going underneath my shirt.

“A-ah….wait...hold on...we can’t,” I sighed, frustrated that I had to say that.

Tweek stopped and pulled away, he let out a sigh, “you have something to do tomorrow?”

“Yep,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “I see…”

“...Sorry,” I said, “I know you want to do it, but...we’re just too busy,” I said.

“I-I get it...I mean...I can wait,” Tweek said.

I nodded and sat up straight. When I looked back at Tweek, I can see that he looked down, so in an attempt to cheer him up, I thought of distracting his mind a bit, and what better way to distract him than a bit of teasing?

“Don’t look so sad that we can’t have sex yet,” I said.

“Eh? I-I’m not sad,” Tweek said.

“You sure? You looked like you wanted to cry that we couldn’t do it,” I said.

“No I don’t,” Tweek said.

“I don’t know...you kind of do,” I said, hiding my smirk, “but hey...just because we can’t do it...you can always get your rocks off by touching yourself if you want. I’ll even lend you one of my shirts or give a nude photo of myself if that’ll help,” I said while smiling at him.

“I-I don’t need that, nor do I want to do that at all!” Tweek shouted, his face completely red.

I stared at him for a second before I chuckled, “just kidding,” I said.

“....” Tweek froze as he stared at me. Seeing how I was laughing at him, I noticed him getting upset...or more like...more upset than normal when I tease him. “Ugh...can’t you ever stop teasing me like that?” Tweek asked.

“What? I’m just poking fun, that’s all, and I wanted you to not get all mopey and sad,” I said.

“By making me feel like I’m a kid? You always do this, Craig, and I’m sick of it!” Tweek said.

“You never had a problem before,” I said.

“Only because I know it’s your way of showing affection towards me, and it’s all harmless fun, but at the same time...these type of things...shouldn’t be something you do to an adult...let alone your boyfriend,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “dude, why are you making this serious? I was just trying to have some fun,” I said.

“That’s the point! You always want to make fun when I’m with you, you always treat me like a kid! You never see me as a man! You always think I’m too innocent for this or that, always saying I can’t do the same things that you do, and making me feel like..like...I’m not your equal!”

“...Tweek...I never intended to make you feel like that,” I said.

“Well...you do,” Tweek said, “and I’m tired of you not seeing me as a man, Craig! I’m not an innocent kid anymore, and yet...you continue to treat me like I can’t handle the real world, always making me feel like...like...an idiot...a child!” Tweek exclaimed.

Tweek...come on,” I said as I stood up.

“No...I just...I just…” Tweek groaned as he turned, “I’m leaving.”

“What?” I tried to stop him, “come on, you know I don’t mean it. Let’s just...talk, I’ll listen to you, I promise.”

“I know...but...I just...I want to be alone right now,” Tweek sighed as put on his shoes and left.

“Tweek…” I called out to him, but he was gone before I could actually stop him. “....Damn it,” I sighed. I guess I went too far there. I didn’t mean to make Tweek upset! He never seemed bothered when I joked with him. Shit… I need to apologize to him.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone and sent Tweek a quick text, telling him that I was sorry for what I did, and told him that if he wants to talk, I’ll wait for him when he’s ready. I sent the message and waited a bit. Though I knew he wasn’t going to respond immediately or even at all today, I can see he at least read my message, so that was a good sign. Sighing once more, I decided to head to bed early, hoping that I can talk to Tweek tomorrow and clear things up between us. I really don’t want to end things with a fight.

So the next day when I woke up, I immediately grabbed my phone to see if Tweek had replied to my message, but there was no new message from him. I sighed, seeing that he must still be mad at me.

“...Alright...just be patient...I’m sure he’ll come around later,” I sighed. I then got ready for the day.

Normally during the weekend, Tweek would stay at my place if he was visiting me, and we would spend the entire weekend together, and leave on Sunday evening. However, since Tweek went home yesterday, there wasn’t much to do since originally, I was supposed to be spending the day with Tweek.

So I lazily laid in my apartment, waiting to hear from Tweek. However, by the time it got to six in the evening, I sighed as I realized that Tweek wasn’t going to say anything.

“....Damn it,” I got up from the couch and decided to go see Tweek instead. I don’t want to leave things like this for much long. I should go see Tweek, apologize, and tell him how much I love him and how appreciate having him with me. I always hated arguing with Tweek, no matter how small or big the argument is.

So I got into my car and started driving to Tweek’s school. I tried calling him in the car, but no matter how many times I called him, he wasn’t picking up, and I always end up in his voicemail.

“Shit...did I make him that angry?” I wondered. Even when Tweek was mad, he at least answered my call. I didn’t think he was this angry with me. “Shit...okay...I’ll apologize on my knees and even do his laundry for a month,” I told myself as I continued driving to Tweek’s dorm.

Once I arrived at Tweek's school, I started heading towards the dorms where Tweek was living. Once I got to the entrance, I was about to open the door when security suddenly stopped me.

“Sorry, sir. But I need to see your student ID,” the security officer said.

“I don’t have one since I’m not enrolled in this school. I’m just visiting a friend,” I said.

“Sorry, visitation hours are over.”

“Oh come on, it’ll only be for a few minutes,” I said.

“Sorry, unless it’s an emergency or you need to drop something off to whoever it is you’re visiting, I can’t let you in for security reasons,” the security guard said.

“Okay...well...can you at least call them to come down here and meet with me? It’s really important that I talk to them,” I said.

“...I guess I can do that,” the guard said, “what’s their name?” He asked as he pulled out a tablet that must have the names of the residents here.

“Tweek Tweak,” I said.

The guard froze, “....Tweek...Tweak?”

“Uh huh?” I looked at him, confused.

“.....” The guard put down his tablet and stood there awkwardly, “....I’m sorry sir...I can’t bring him down.”

“Huh? Why not?” I asked, frowning.

“....Didn’t you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“....Sir...Tweek Tweak sadly passed away last night,” the guard said.

I froze, “....what?”

“There was an accident near campus, it seemed like Mr. Tweak was coming back to the dorms when a drunk driver came and hit him. He was badly hurt and was rushed to the hospital, but unfortunately...he passed away last night. The school was informed about this last night and this morning, even his parents came to pick up most of his stuff.”

“....What? No...no...you’re lying,” I said, feeling my heart racing.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m telling the truth. Mr. Tweak is gone.”

“....” I didn’t want to believe it. I couldn’t. Breathing heavily, I quickly pushed past the security guard and started making my way towards Tweek’s floor. I heard the guard shouting at me to stop, but I ignored him. When I reached Tweek’s floor, I started making my way towards the door, pushing past students and kept running. Once I reached the room, I opened the door to only see Tweek’s roommate sitting there, surprised. I also noticed that most of Tweek’s stuff was gone. “...Where’s Tweek? W-where’s his stuff? What’s going on!?” I asked the roommate.

“....Tweek’s dead,” the roommate said, “we were all informed last night. His parents came this morning, crying. They took everything they could with them, and are planning to hold a funeral in a few weeks,” the roommate said.

“W..what?” I stared at him in disbelief. “Why wasn’t I told about this?” I asked.

“Well it seemed like Tweek’s parents had no way of contacting you, and just asked me to tell you since they thought you’d come over or something,” the roommate said, “I wasn’t able to tell them that I didn’t have your number.”

“.....” I felt my body go numb as I stared at the ground, feeling my heart aching. I soon felt tears falling from my eyes before I fell to the ground crying. “No...no...no…” I begged and begged for it all to be fake, that this wasn’t real, that Tweek was okay.

But no matter how much I begged and cried, I realized that Tweek was really dead.

That night, my world ended. I haven’t been able to sleep for days, let alone eat much. I felt like my world had crumbled the moment I realized that Tweek was gone from this world.

It seemed that after Tweek got into the accident, his phone broke during that whole thing, which was why I wasn’t able to call him last night, and it’s not like Tweek’s parents had my number to reach me, they also must have been too distraught to tell anyone that moment, so they probably weren’t able to ask my parents for my number. So the entire time I was trying to call for Tweek, I didn’t realize he had died the night before. Only a few hours after our fight…

I shouldn’t have let him leave, I should have apologized sooner, I should have gone after him! I...I could have prevented his death if I held onto him that night.

“Tweek…” I felt tears falling from my eyes as I sat in my apartment, feeling the overwhelming guilt take over me.

I’ve been crying for days, and was utterly exhausted. I haven’t been going to my classes either. But it didn’t matter to me if I ended up dropping out of school or not, it all didn’t matter. I just...I just want to see Tweek again. I wanted to hold him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to apologize for teasing him so much. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, that he was the only person I’ll ever love and care for.

God...why did he die?

“.....” As I opened my eyes, I noticed something on my couch. Moving closer, I lifted up the cushion where the thing was hidden, and felt my heart ache more when I saw that the thing on my couch was Tweek’s jacket. I picked up the jacket and hugged it tightly. I can still smell Tweek’s scent on it, it smelled of coffee and cinnamon. “....Tweek...Tweek…” I placed my face over his jacket and continued to cry, feeling my eyes sting from my tears.

Soon, I began to remember everything that Tweek and I used to do together. I remember all the sweet moments, I remembered all the fun times we had, and I especially remembered all the sleepovers we used to have. Staying up late, eating junk food, watching...movies…

_ “It’s alive...alive!” _

_ “Oh god! It’s alive!” _

_ “There was an article about how scientists were using electricity to make dead cockroaches move, and even though it only made their legs move, that is just a step to when they find a way to bring the dead back to life!” _

“....”

No...it’s impossible. You can’t bring the dead back to life. Even with just a bolt of electricity, there is no possible way to bring anyone back to life. It’s scientifically impossible.

“.....” The more I thought about it, the more I felt my resolve dissolving. My mind felt like it was going crazy, and I couldn’t think logically. As I began to shake, I stared down at my lap, seeing Tweek’s jacket on my lap. “.....”

To damn with logic and what’s impossible. Damn it all to hell. I may be considered an idiot, maybe even a lunatic...but at this point...I don’t give a shit anymore.

I...I’m going to bring Tweek back.

* * *

That was how I ended up in this personal mission of mine. How I ended up doing something that I knew was illogically insane, but at the same time, I didn’t care. Hell, if a bunch of old men can make a dead cockroach move with a batter, then I can bring my boyfriend back from the dead.

So I spent studying and using any scientific knowledge on the possibilities to bring someone back to life. Of course, since something like this has never been done before, finding any information was difficult, but I kept looking. I even started going back to school since I know there might be helpful information there. I didn’t give a damn about anything else, I only paid attention when I thought whatever lesson that was being taught might actually be useful for my experiment.

I kept at this, even when I went to Tweek’s funeral, and watched as the casket was being buried into the ground, thank god that Tweek’s parents decided to simply bury him and not cremate him, otherwise bringing him back to life will be a lot more difficult. No matter what, I was going to bring Tweek back, so just...wait for me Tweek.

Finally, after getting all the info I could get and my patience wearing thin, so when I realized there was going to be a lightning storm later this evening, I decided that now was going to be the day. So getting all the materials I needed, I got into my car, and started driving back home. Once I reached the familiar town that I grew up in, it was already late a night, almost midnight to be exact. There was no one outside, which I’m glad for since I didn’t want to risk someone trying to stop me. Thank god that this was a small town and everyone has a mutual understanding that after midnight, everyone should be home and in bed.

Once I reached the cemetery, which was next to the church, I quickly headed to the cemetery. I walked around until I found Tweek’s grave. Feeling my heart racing, I looked up at the sky, seeing storm clouds coming. I quickly got to work as I dug into the ground, pushing dirt to the side and getting deeper into the earth. Once I saw Tweek’s casket, I dropped my shovel and grabbed the metal rods that I brought with me. Looking up at the sky once more, I could see it had started to rain, and I could hear the sky booming in the distance.

“...Please...work…” I muttered as I rammed the metal rods into the casket. Though I originally thought of opening the casket and placing the rods right near Tweek’s body, I didn’t want to risk the body exploding or putting any damage to it, so I thought that having the rods going through the casket and one end being as close to Tweek’s body as possible would be enough to send enough electric current to the body...and hopefully...bring him back to life.

Soon, I could hear the storm getting closer, and I knew I needed to take cover since I didn’t want to risk getting electrocuted by the lightning. So I rushed towards the side of the church, using the canopy as a shield from the rain. I now had to wait.

I waited patiently for the lightning to hit the rods. I placed my hands together, praying that it’ll work. I prayed so hard, something I didn’t really do, even when I used to go to church as a kid. I have never prayed as hard as I did just now.

“Please...please god...please….bring him back to life,” I said.

Finally, it happened. I saw a lightning bolt striking the spot where I placed the rods. I felt my heart racing as I watched the lightning strike, the light nearly blinding me. After a few seconds, it was over. Breathing heavily, I rushed over to where Tweek’s grave was, not caring that it was still raining, or even cared that there’s a chance another lightning strike could happen. I didn’t care, I couldn’t wait any longer.

As soon as I reached Tweek’s grave, I waited patiently for something to happen, for a sign, for anything really. I waited for a few seconds, then minutes, then twenty minutes. I waited and waited.

...But...nothing was happening. There was no sign, no movement, no knocking of the casket, nothing. It was just quiet, aside from the sound of the rain falling.

“....No...no…” I felt tears in my eyes as I realized that it didn’t work. “Of fucking course it didn’t work! What was I fucking thinking!?” My hands began to tremble, “I’m an idiot. A fucking moron!” I shouted, cursing at myself for even considering this idea. Of course this wouldn’t work, this isn’t some sort of sci-fi movie or fantasy, this was real life. You can’t bring the dead back to life. “Stupid...stupid...stupid!” I kicked the ground, causing myself to trip because of how muddy and slippery the ground has become from the rain. My clothes became dirty as I sat on the ground, feeling both my body and heart aching in pain. “...I...I desecrated his fucking grave...for what? Hoping he’ll come back to life like that damn Frankenstein movie!? What the fuck was I thinking?” I pulled at my hair, wanting to beat myself up for even coming up with this idea to begin with. Of course this wasn’t going to work. Of fucking course! “I’m sorry...Tweek. I’m so sorry. Please...forgive me,” I said, tears falling down my cheek. I stared at his grave, feeling my heart getting heavy as I stared at the rod that I pretty much pierced into the casket. Tweek’s parents must have paid a lot to get that casket...let alone have Tweek buried. Now I feel guilty as well as feeling like an idiot. “...I should...just clean this up...and forget about this. He’s not...coming back,” I sighed, finally accepting that no matter what I did, Tweek wasn’t going to come back. Science was going to bring him back, the lord won’t bring him back, nothing will bring him back.

Tweek was gone, and I needed to accept that.

Letting out a tired sigh, I stood up from the ground and reached for the rods. However, throughout how distraught I was, I forgot the one important thing you should never do when touching a rod that was just struck by lightning.

“Fuck!” I screamed when I felt the electric current shocking me, I quickly pulled my hand away before I could do more damage to my body, and felt my heart racing and my body tensing up and feeling all tingly. I looked at my hand, seeing my fingers were slightly burnt, but what’s worse was that my hand was bleeding. “Fuck..fuck..ow...shit…” I winced in pain as I cradled my hand and fell to my knees, the pain was unbearable.

I was panting heavily, trying to calm my body down. It was getting hard to breath as I could feel my own heart pounding very fast in my chest. I took a couple of big breaths, trying my best to stay calm. I used my shirt to stop the bleeding, wincing in pain with every movement of my body.

“Fuck...I should..go to the hospital...being electricuted like that could have killed me,” I panted as I tried to get up, but it was too hard since it felt like my legs have become numb. “Fuck…” I groaned as it was now getting hard to move my body at all. “I need...I need to call an ambulance,” I said, sweat forming on my face.

Just as I was about to reach for my phone, I suddenly heard a loud bang. I froze and looked around, wondering where the noise came from. Suddenly, I hear the banging once more, but much more louder and aggressive.

“...?” I looked at Tweek’s grave, and took a peek inside the hole. My eyes widened when I saw the casket moving a bit before I heard the banging once more, this time it indicated that it really was coming from the casket. “W-what?” I tried to get a closer look, but suddenly, the casket lid flew open, it broke off the hinges and was no longer attached to the rest of the casket as it got up in the air before landing a few feet away from me. I fell back, shocked at what just happened. “W-what the fuck!?” I exclaimed, my eyes widened.

Suddenly, a red mist appeared, it seemed it was coming from the casket. It was getting hard to see, and I began to cough as I tried to comprehend what was happening. Before I knew it, a looming shadow suddenly came out from the hole, and I looked up to see someone standing over the hole I dug up, staring at me.

“...W-who are you?” I asked nervously, not understanding what was going on. Soon, the red mist started to fade, and I can see the person clearly. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar face standing in front of me. “T-Tweek?” I said, tears forming in my eyes. “Tweek? Is that you? Is that really you? Oh my god...it worked...it actually worked! You came…” I stopped when I looked at him clearly, my smile dropping and my body tensing up, “...back…”

“.....”

This...person...no...Tweek...I think...he was...different. He looks like Tweek, but...he seemed...different. Very different. As more of the red mist cleared up, I finally saw a clear view of his body. My heart sank when I saw his legs, they were furry and red, and his feet were now black hooves. What was even stranger was that there was a tail attached to him, and it seemed like it was moving. I looked up, and saw large wings that were on his back, and when I looked at his face, there were small horns on the top of his head. However, what was even more different about him were the red eyes where his green eyes should be.

Was...was this...really Tweek?

This...thing looked at me for a second before he finally blinked. Soon, a smile formed on his lips and his tail began to move side to side as if wagging happily like a dog’s tail. He flapped his wings, causing him to hover above the hole, and he began moving towards me. 

With a small little smile, this thing that looked like Tweek, spoke, “hello Craig. Miss me?”

“....” I stared at him in shock, his voice definitely sounded like Tweek’s, and yet...it sounded...demonic at the same time.

Soon, my head began to pound, and it was getting hard to stay awake. I think all the stress, as well as the fact that I was just electrocuted was making it harder for me to keep my eyes open. I wasn’t even sure if I was going to live since that electricity was pretty bad when it went through my body. I soon fell to the ground, breathing heavily as I felt my eyes closing. I looked up at the demonic looking Tweek, seeing him standing above me. For a flash second, I saw a look of concern and the familiar green eyes looking down at me.

“Ah...there’s my...Tweek,” I muttered. I soon passed out.


	2. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the lack of updates from me, folks! I've been busy with Finals and stuff, so didn't have time to write, but hey, I finally got some free time, so I decided to make a quick update to this story! Hope you enjoy!

_ “Craig…” _

...W-what’s that?

_ “Craig…” _

Who’s that? Why are they calling my name?

_ “Craig…” _

Ugh...my head. What...what the hell is going on?

_ “Craig...wake up.” _

Wake...up? Oh...yeah...I need...I need to wake up. I need to...open my eyes.

“...Ugh…” I finally managed to open my eyes, only to wince when the light from my window nearly blinded me. I let out a groan as it felt that my head was splitting in two. “Ugh...what...what? Wait...how...how am I...in my room?” I said as I looked around and realized I was back at home.

This is very odd. I don’t remember going home, hell...I don’t even remember what happened last night. All I can recall was going to the graveyard, did something stupid to Tweek’s grave, and then getting electrocuted and nearly dying. After that...I can’t remember much. Though...I could have sworn I passed out or something...so how the fuck did I get home?

“....Huh?” I looked down and realized that my clothes have changed from what I was wearing last night, and when I looked at my hands, I didn’t see any burn marks or anything. Hell, I don’t feel any pain in my body at all. It’s as if I never got electrocuted. “Ugh...I guess...I managed to get myself home last night, cleaned myself, changed my clothes, and then passed out on my bed because I was too out of it?” I wondered. I sighed, not understanding what was going on, and this splitting headache wasn’t helping. I need some aspirin before I start getting sick.

I left my room so I could get some aspirin from the bathroom, but suddenly stopped when I smelled cooked food from the kitchen. I turned my head towards the direction of my kitchen, only to freeze entirely when I saw someone standing in my kitchen in front of the stove. Their back was towards me, so I wasn’t able to see their face, but it didn’t matter since there was someone in my apartment while I was knocked out. I know for a fact that I was alone when I went to the graveyard, didn’t even tell anyone where I was going that night, and I most certainly know that I wasn’t planning on having anyone over to my place. Hell, no one but my parents have keys to my apartment, so how the fuck did this guy come in without me knowing!?

Before I could even decide whether to run out of my apartment and get help, or beat up this mysterious guy in my apartment, the guy suddenly turned around, holding a pan with scrambled eggs. He looked up at me, and I could see his face clearly.

With a smile, he said, “glad you’re up. I made breakfast.”

“...T...Tweek?” I felt a wave of emotions hitting me in every direction. I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not. Still, realizing that I was awake, that the headache was real, and that seeing him standing there was real, I realized that this wasn’t a dream, that Tweek was really there.

Tweek walked towards a counter, grabbed a plate, and started putting some of the scrambled eggs onto the plate. “I was wondering when you’d wake up. I was also contemplating whether or not to take you to the hospital since you did get quite a shock last night, but since I see you’re completely fine now, I guess we don’t have to worry too much. Oh, but please do tell me if you feel...off. That way I can take you to see a doctor later.”

“...Tweek...is that really you?” I asked as I took a step closer.

Tweek paused, “...um...last I checked...I was me. So...yes?” Tweek said, “that’s a weird question, Craig.”

“B-but...how?” I asked.

“What do you mean?”

“How are you here?”

“Um...I used the key you gave me?” Tweek asked.

“No!” I exclaimed, “how are you...alive!? Y-you’re...you’re dead! I was at your funeral! I saw your corpse in the casket! I even saw them putting your body in the ground!” I exclaimed, “how are you here? Standing in my kitchen? Making breakfast? ...Talking! Breathing!? What the hell is going on!?” I shouted.

“Hey hey hey…” Tweek rushed over and placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn’t realize how much I was shaking at that moment. “It’s alright. Calm down,” Tweek said, “why don’t we sit down and talk, hm?”

“....” I slowly nodded my head and we both walked towards the table. Once I sat down, Tweek grabbed the plate of food he made and placed it in front of me, he then sat down across from me. I didn’t say anything, I wasn’t even sure what to say.

Tweek let out a sigh as he looked at me, “I guess you have a lot of questions...huh?”

“....You think?” I muttered, staring at him blankly. “I mean...I’m sitting across from my boyfriend, who...should be dead...and yet here I am...talking to you,” I said.

Tweek chuckled a bit before he looked down, “it’s crazy...huh?”

“....How are you here?” I asked.

“....What do you think?” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I thought about it before I suddenly remembered the whole trying to bring Tweek back like Frankenstein’s monster last night. My eyes widened and looked at Tweek in shock, “no…”

“Yep,” Tweek said.

“But...it...how!? This...this is impossible! You couldn’t have possibly come back to life just because your body got electrocuted by lightning! That’s...that’s not possible!”

“Well you still tried it...didn’t you? And here I am...so I guess it does work,” Tweek said.

“...No...no no no no...that’s...this...this is insane!” I said.

“Craig...whether you accept it or not...I’m here. I’m back...and it’s all because of you,” Tweek said.

“....” I was at a loss of words. Just seeing his face, just hearing his voice again, I just...I couldn’t take it. “...I missed you,” I said as I let the tears fall from my eyes.

“Hey...since when was Craig Tucker the emotional guy so early in the morning?” Tweek smiled as he got up and stood next to me, patting me on the back. I trembled a bit before I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly as if I was afraid he’d disappear right before me. “Hugging too? My...you’ve really changed after I died, Craig,” Tweek said.

I sniffled as I looked at him through my tear filled eyes, “I can’t believe you’re here,” I said.

Tweek grinned, “well better believe it,” Tweek said, “I’m back...and I will never leave you again,” Tweek said.

“....” I didn’t say anything. I simply held Tweek tightly in my arms, not even caring if this was a dream or not. I’m just so happy to see him again.

* * *

After calming myself down and trying to get a grip of the situation at hand, Tweek and I were sitting in silence. Tweek had already finished eating his food, while I barely touched mine, and right now, Tweek decided to borrow my laptop to check his emails, and I just let him because...what else am I supposed to say in this situation?

“Thank god you didn’t delete my email, Craig...I’ve been wondering what I’ve missed before I died,” Tweek said.

“Well...I highly doubt you have anything important since your family kind of took care of everything that needed to be settled...and I’m sure all you have in your inbox right now is just spam mail,” I said.

“Right...but on the bright side...at least I don’t have to pay any bills or rent now! Ha ha,” Tweek laughed.

“.....”

“....You’re staring is making me feel uncomfortable, Craig. If you have something to say, just say it,” Tweek said.

“...Well what can I say?” I asked, “I mean...you’re back from the dead! This...this is a scientific phenomenon! I...I don’t even know what to do about this! What can we do?” I said as I thought about it, “....we...we should tell someone about this! Maybe if we figure out how exactly you came to life...this could be a breakthrough! Imagine...being able to bring someone back to life!”

Tweek looked uneasy, “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tweek said.

“Why not?” I asked.

“It’s just...things...can become...complicated if word of me coming back from the dead gets out. Not everyone is going to take this lightly, some might even think I’m a zombie and will try to shoot my head. Besides...there’s a reason why things die, Craig, and why they stay dead. Though I’m glad I’m back...we shouldn’t be messing with the order of life and death. For now...let’s...keep this between us, okay?” Tweek smiled.

“I guess I see what you mean...but what about our families and friends? Don’t they deserve to know you’re back?”

“I know...but right now isn’t a good time to tell anyone. They might be too shocked or not be that accepting of me coming back. I promise, they’ll know one day...but for now...let’s just keep it a secret from them until the time comes, okay?”

“....Fine...I guess we can do that,” I said.

“Good,” Tweek smiled as he grabbed my hand and gently rubbed the back of my hand.

I stared at our hands, feeling an overwhelming feeling go over me. The fact that I can feel his hand, his skin, everything...I realize that this really is happening. Tweek is really here with me.

“Now...what should we do?” Tweek asked.

“Huh?” I stared at him, confused.

“I mean...you don’t have classes today, right? And I’m not really up to staying in your apartment all day,” Tweek said.

“Well...um...what exactly do you want to do, Tweek?”

“...Not sure,” Tweek sighed, “since I’m technically supposed to be dead, going back to school or the dorms is not an option, and I can’t even visit my favorite coffee shop that I usually go to,” Tweek sighed, “so...why not we go somewhere we haven’t been to?”

“Like what?”

Tweek smirked, “how about going to a club?”

My eyes widened, “...say what?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Dancing, music, alcohol! It’ll be great!” Tweek said.

“Since when were you into stuff like that?” I asked.

“Oh you know...after you died once...you can’t help but want to experience….new things,” Tweek said.

“Um...okay...but you sure? You usually don’t like being in crowded places that reek of booze, people practically grinding each other, and lots of sweaty dancing,” I said.

“Oh come on, haven’t you ever wanted to get out of your comfort zone and try something new for once in your life?”

“Not really,” I said. However, when I saw that Tweek was practically giving me the puppy-dog eyes, I knew I couldn’t say no. “But...if you really want to go...I guess we can head to this club that’s nearby,” I said.

“Great!” Tweek grinned. “By the way, you still have some of my clothes with you, right?”

“Um...yeah, they should still be in my drawers,” I said.

“Great,” Tweek smiled, “oh, but I’m gonna borrow some of your clothes since I know I don’t have a lot of...fashionable clothes like you do. Hope you don’t mind,” Tweek said.

“Um...yeah...sure. Go ahead,” I said, a bit confused at how Tweek was acting.

Tweek smiled at me before he left and headed inside my room. I just sat there, trying to grasp this situation. On one hand, I was happy that Tweek was back, even if I’m still shocked about how he came back, and still can’t believe what was happening. However, I couldn’t help but notice that something was slightly off with Tweek. For one thing, he wasn’t freaking out at the fact he came back to life. Stuff like this would be something that Tweek would not take likely, hell, Tweek would have tried to wake me up instead of wait for me to wake up, and make breakfast while he waited. Tweek was the type to get to the point of the situation as quickly as he can, even if it meant waking me up in the middle of the night. Second, Tweek seemed...different. He looked the same, felt the same, and had that same smile I loved...and yet...something was...different with him. Maybe it’s the fact that he wanted to go to a club, or the fact that he was being so chill about...well...everything. I really don’t understand what the hell was going on right now, or what exactly is Tweek thinking.

“I’m done!” I heard Tweek coming out of my room, so I turned to look at him. I was surprised by what he was wearing. “How do I look?” Tweek asked.

“Is that...my black and white striped shirt?” I asked.

“Yeah, all of my shirts didn’t feel like they would fit for a club, so I chose this. Hope you don’t mind,” Tweek smiled.

“I don’t...but…” I looked down and saw that Tweek had cut up a few holes in his jeans, showing his knees and a tiny bit of his thighs. “Did….did you cut up your jeans?”

“Yeah, I did. I remember that this was a trend of some sorts, and since a lot of people still wear their jeans like this, I thought I’d give it a try, and man...I kind of like it. I enjoy the breeze against my skin, but still feel like a good chunk of my legs are still covered, you know?”

“Um...okay…”

Tweek’s smile dropped, “you don’t like it?” Tweek asked.

“No! No no no...you look...good. It’s just...I never expected you to wear stuff like this,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “didn’t you once try to make me dress up differently during one of our dates because you wanted to see me in something more stylish?”

“Y-yeah, but you’d normally be against any change in your normal style,” I said.

“Well...I just wanted to try something new, so I don’t see why you’re complaining, especially when you’ve always wanted me to be a model for whatever clothes you wanted me to put on,” Tweek said.

“I-I’m not complaining!” I said, feeling embarrassed, “I actually think you look really good in that! You look hot!” I said. My face went red when I said that. The fuck? Why did I say that?

“....” Tweek looked at me before smirking, “I look hot, huh?”

I looked away, embarrassed, “yeah...you do.”

“Well then...maybe I should dress up like this more often,” Tweek said. He then walked over towards me, pretty much standing very close to me in front of me. He leaned forward until his face was near the side of my head, “since...I look hot in them.”

“....” I felt my face heating up and I quickly stepped back, not knowing how to react to this situation.

I looked up at Tweek, seeing him chuckle before he pulled out a pair of my skinny black jeans in front of me, “here, wear these.”

“Huh? Why?” I asked as I grabbed them.

“Because, they look good on you,” Tweek said, “and I’ll admit...they’re my favorite,” Tweek said.

“Favorite?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “yeah...they really define your butt,” Tweek chuckled.

“....” Once again, I was blushing like crazy and quickly looked away, “okay okay...I get it…” I took the jeans and headed towards my room, “I’ll go change,” I muttered and walked inside. I could hear Tweek laughing in the other room.

Since when was Tweek the type to make jokes like that? He really does seem...different.

* * *

We arrived at the club, and I was surprised to see a bunch of people there, especially so early in the day. Even though Tweek and I arrived to the club in the afternoon, there were already a bunch of people dancing on the dance floor, and a few people drunk as fuck at the bar or seats that were near the walls.

“Jesus...do these people not have stuff to do at this time? Most of these people look like they should have a day job,” I said.

“Oh come on, you’re sounding like an old man berating a young guy with tattoos for not having a job,” Tweek said.

“Are you saying I’m old?” I asked.

“No...but if you keep complaining about these people being here at this time and not going over to the dance floor, I’ll really think you’re an old man disguised as a cute young adult,” Tweek said.

“....S-shut up,” I muttered. I grabbed Tweek’s hand and we walked over to the dance floor.

Tweek grinned the entire time till we reached the dance floor. He then started swaying his hips and moving his arms from side to side as he danced to the music. I just stood there, watching him dance for a bit.

“Well come on, don’t just stand there! Dance with me.”

I frowned, “you know I don’t dance,” I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes before he grabbed my hands and we started moving back and forth on the dance floor, him pretty much leading me the entire time. “Isn’t this fun?”

“T-Tweek, let go! This is embarrassing,” I muttered as I tried to pull my hands back.

“Come on,” Tweek then pulled me close until our chests were touching and our faces inches away from each other. “Loosen up and have fun with me! I did come back to life...and all I want to do is spend my time with my cute boyfriend,” Tweek said.

“....” I looked down, feeling my heart skip a beat. I looked at him, frowning a bit, but I just slowly nodded my head, “okay...but...only one dance...and once this first song ends, we’re done,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “deal.” Tweek then spun me around and tilted me. I was surprised before he pulled me back to my feet.

“Since when did you know how to do something like that?” I asked.

Tweek shrugged, “it seemed easy when I saw it on TV, so I thought I just go for it. Impressed?”

“Uh...a little,” I said, “but weren’t you worried that you’d mess up and accidentally drop me if tilting me went wrong there?”

Tweek chuckled, “I’d always catch you, I would never drop you,” Tweek said as he pulled me close and we started to slow dance, which didn’t really fit for the music that was playing, but it didn’t really matter I guess.

“You’re...really different, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “well I did come back to life last night, so...of course I’m going to be a little different. Don’t mind it too much, Craig.”

“...I guess you’re right,” I said as I danced with him. “....Actually...I’ve been meaning to ask you about...last night. Did...lightning actually bring you back?”

“Of course it did! How else would I be standing in front of you?”

“I know you say that...but...something doesn’t add up here,” I said, “for one thing...you look...good,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “is this your excuse to flirt with me, Craig?”

“No...I mean...you look...fine...as if you never died in the first place,” I said, “shouldn’t you have scars or something? Maybe part of your flesh rotting?”

“Oh...well...I wasn’t buried that long...I still have some of the makeup that the morticians used on me when dressing my body for the funeral. I mean...that’s what they’re supposed to do for the corpses, right?”

“Yeah...but...your funeral happened weeks ago, your makeup should have come off by now, especially when I remember it raining last night...not only that...but your body should have been electrocuted if the electric current managed to touch you, so your skin should have burnt a bit or something, and yet...you look perfectly fine,” I said.

“Oh...well...uh...well you see...I actually cleaned myself up a bit when I helped you get back to your place since you were kinda knocked out last night. After I made sure you were okay and was resting in your bed, I took care of all my injuries, cleaned myself up, and even put on a bit of makeup to hide any of my scars since I didn’t want to scare you when you wake up and see me,” Tweek said.

“....Really?” I asked.

“Yep!”

“....But...where did you get makeup from? And...not only that...but shouldn’t you still show signs of being hurt? You were hit by a car when you died...shouldn't you be limping or something? You’re walking normally, hell...you’re even dancing as if there’s nothing wrong with your limbs, and-”

“Craig,” Tweek leaned closer, resting his head against mine, “don’t overthink it. I’m alive and well. Isn’t that good enough for you?”

“....But...something...something doesn’t make sense. The fact that you’re here...it...it doesn’t make sense,” I said.

“Does everything have to make sense? Can’t you just consider this...a miracle?” Tweek asked.

“....”

“I know you’re all about facts and science, Craig...but maybe..you should just accept what’s in front of you and take it as is,” Tweek then placed his hand on my cheek, “I’m happy to be able to see you again. You have no idea how much I missed seeing those blue eyes of yours, or seeing your smile...or smelling your scent. Just being here with you is like a dream...a dream I never want to wake up from.”

“....Tweek…” I muttered. Maybe...maybe Tweek is right. Maybe I shouldn’t overthink this and just accept everything that is happening right in front of me. Tweek is here, he’s breathing, he's alive, and he’s with me. Even if I have so many questions, maybe...I shouldn't worry so much about this, and just...accept it as is. “...Okay...I won’t ask anymore questions...but I do hope you’ll tell me exactly what’s going on later on...I want you to be honest with me,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “of course,” Tweek said, “I’ll always be...honest...with you,” Tweek said before he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. Tweek pulled away and smiled when he saw the blush on my face. Once I heard the first song ending and the DJ was about to play the next song, Tweek suddenly pulled me in and kissed me once more, but what surprised me was how rough he was with the kiss, even pushing his tongue between my lips and licking them.

“Mmmfff!” I panicked, not sure where this was coming from. Sure, Tweek and I have kissed like this before, but usually it was I who initiated it since Tweek would be too flustered to start kissing like this, so having Tweek initiating it first was really shocking to me. “Mmmff….mmm...mmm” I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes and slowly opened my mouth a bit to allow Tweek to lick the inside of my mouth and rub against my tongue.

Tweek then pulled away, his eyes narrowed slightly as he was panting a bit. He then licked my lips as if to clean off the excessive saliva that was covering them, even though it only resulted in more saliva being there, but I guess it didn’t matter to him. Tweek pulled back, looked at me, and smirked.

“Wow, you’re as red as a tomato. You’re never this shy and get easily embarrassed whenever we kiss like this,” Tweek said.

“....W-well...it was just...so sudden,” I muttered.

Tweek chuckled before he leaned forward to whisper, “are you finally seeing me as a man now, Craig?”

“H-huh?” I looked at him, confused.

Tweek smiled before he kissed me on the cheek before he let me go, “I’m gonna get a drink at the bar, want anything?”

“Um...water is fine,” I said.

“Alright. I’ll be back,” Tweek then left.

“....” I let out a sigh, practically hiding my face as I could feel my cheeks heating up. Just...what the heck was that? Since when does Tweek kiss like that? Since when was Tweek that good at kissing...like that!? Tweek is normally okay with closed mouth kisses, hell, not even that, he would still get all shy and have to bring out all the courage he has to start a simple kiss! So how the heck was he able to kiss like that without panicking!? This makes no sense! “....What the fuck?” I muttered as I touched my lips.

He really was acting different from the Tweek I practically grew up with. I just...I wonder why he’s acting like this?

“Hey cutie...you here alone?” My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I saw a guy wearing the most flashy clothes I’ve ever seen coming up to me with what I guess was his suave smile.

I sighed, not really wanting to deal with anyone right now, let alone an obnoxious flirt that I have no interest in now or ever, “yeah, I’m with my boyfriend, so could you kindly fuck off and leave me alone?” I sighed, already distracted with the whole Tweek acting different thing.

“Hey, relax. I just want to talk, no need to be harsh, my man,” the guy said, though I can still hear that flirty tone in his voice. Guess he still hasn’t gotten the hint.

“Yeah well I really don’t want to talk to anyone right now, so why don’t you flirt and fail with someone else right now. I’m not in the mood,” I sighed.

“Come on cutie, no need to be harsh. I mean...your so-called boyfriend did leave someone as fine as you all alone. Why don’t you have a drink with me and we can talk. Seems like you have a lot on your mind right now,” the guy said.

“Dude, ever heard of ‘no means no?’ Back the fuck off before I beat your ass,” I threatened.

“Is everything alright here?” Tweek suddenly came back, holding two glasses in his hands. He looked between me and the guy, and I can see he had an annoyed look on his face as he stared at the guy.

I sighed, “it’s nothing, I was just telling this guy that I’m with my boyfriend and that he should leave me alone,” I said.

“Hey hey, relax. I was only talking, no need to get angry,” the guy then looked at Tweek, “no need to get all upset, buddy. I was only keeping your boyfriend company since you did leave him all alone and stuff,” the guy had the gall to chuckle.

I was ready to beat the fucker up, but suddenly, Tweek pushed the two glasses he was holding into my hands, turned back towards the guy, and suddenly grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eyes. “Listen here, fucker. If you come near my Craig again….I’ll make sure your life is a living hell...even in your afterlife will be an eternal damnation,” Tweek said.

I stood there, shocked, and unsure what to say. I’ve never seen Tweek this angry before, and judging by the look on the guy’s face, Tweek must be giving him the most angriest and scariest face right about now.

“Tweek?” I grabbed his arm and tried to look at his face. I froze when I thought I saw his eyes were red, but when I blinked, they were normal.

Tweek looked at me before he let out a sigh and let the guy go, he looked at him angrily, “fuck off and go bother someone else, or else I’ll get the bouncer to handle you,” Tweek then shoved the guy away, and the guy quickly left.

“...What the hell was that?” I asked.

“I was only helping since that guy wasn’t leaving you alone,” Tweek said.

“I could have handled it on my own,” I said, “...and since when were you the confrontational type? You hate having to confront people about anything,” I said.

“Well you looked uncomfortable,” Tweek said, “can’t a boyfriend protect his boyfriend from an uncomfortable situation?”

“I mean...there’s no problem with that...it’s just...I’ve never seen you this angry before,” I said.

Tweek smiled before he wrapped his arms around me, almost making me spill the drinks I was holding, “well...you’re gonna see a lot of changes with me Craig. Like I said...after dying once...you start to realize you need to change for the better! Besides...if I don’t grow a backbone...you’ll never take me seriously,” Tweek said.

“What does that mean? And what does that have to do with anything? You don’t have to improve yourself just because you were given a second chance at living,” I said.

“Maybe...but...I consider this second chance a new life...and as a new life...I don’t want it repeating what I normally do in my old one,” Tweek then smiled at me warmly, “so don’t mind too much of any big difference I make...this is what I want. Besides...people change all the time. I hope you’ll understand,” Tweek said.

“....Well...alright,” I sighed, “but promise me you won’t do anything too...radical...as much as I appreciate the gesture of being my knight in shining armor, it’s not really something I’m into...and I don’t want you pushing yourself to try and protect me all the time or making yourself better. I like you for who you are, Tweek,” I said.

“I know,” Tweek said. He then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, “now…” Tweek then grabbed his drink from my hand, “cheers to a new life,” Tweek said. He clinked my drink and quickly drank the alcohol in his glass. I stared at him in confusion, “what?”

“It’s just...you never enjoyed drinking alcohol. Hell...you really hate the taste of beer,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “just trying new things. New life, remember?”

“....Right,” I said as I stared at my glass of water.

Still...no matter what explanation Tweek gives me...something just….doesn’t feel right to me.

* * *

After that whole club fiasco, Tweek and I walked around a bit, checking out stores and getting something to eat. However, no matter where we went, Tweek would start acting...not like himself. He was being more bold, liked to make jokes, seemed to have a...mischievous side to him. Very unlike him.

Still...I kept telling myself that Tweek is only acting this way because he was given a second chance to live. I’m sure anyone who was given a second chance to live would start acting differently...almost like Scrooge from the  _ Christmas Carol _ , he technically changed his ways after given a second chance at redeeming himself, so maybe this is what Tweek is doing. ...I guess.

After eating and walking a bit more, we went back to my apartment. It was getting late now, and honestly, I was tired from everything that happened today, and would like to just go to sleep.

“Alright...I guess you can sleep on the couch, I’ll go grab the extra blanket and pillow for you,” I said.

“Hold on,” Tweek then wrapped his arms around my waist, “why are you treating me like a guest that’s staying over at your place? I’m your boyfriend, remember? We always sleep on your bed when we stay over together,” Tweek said.

I blushed and suddenly felt shy all of a sudden, “it’s just...a lot has happened since yesterday...and I’m still trying to comprehend everything,” I said.

“Craig,” Tweek held me close to his chest, “just because I died, came back to life, and started to act a little different...it’s still me,” Tweek smiled.

“....” I sighed as I turned around and hugged him back, “you’re right...I shouldn’t overthink things. I guess I’m just being paranoid since...well...I somehow brought the dead back to life,” I smiled, “....you won’t...try to eat my brain while I’m asleep...right?”

Tweek chuckled, “I would never. Your brain is way too important! You need it if you’re ever going to be the greatest astronomer and scientists in the world,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “I wouldn’t say the world...at the very least...all of Colorado,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we both started heading to my bedroom. I went to shower first, and Tweek went second, and before he left, I grabbed his night clothes from my drawers and handed them to him. However, I noticed how gentle his eyes were when he saw his clothes.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing...I’m glad you still kept my clothes with you, that’s all,” Tweek said.

I stared at him before looking down, “I never had the heart to give them back to your folks...or give them away,” I said.

“....You must have been really sad when I died,” Tweek said.

“....” I looked down and remembered the argument we had before Tweek left, “Tweek...I’m sorry.”

“....You don’t have to be sorry, it’s not your fault I died,” Tweek said.

“Still...I shouldn’t have made you upset...I shouldn’t have teased you so much, I...I should have listened to you more,” I said.

“....It’s alright,” Tweek said, “it’s in the past now...and we’re in the present,” Tweek then kissed me on the lips, “keep the bed warm for me, okay?”

“Right,” I smiled.

Tweek then left, leaving me in my room. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, not really sure how to take any of this. I’m glad, I really am glad that Tweek is back, but at the same time, he’s so...different. Hell, even when he kisses me, it feels different.

“...Ugh...why am I thinking about that all of a sudden?” I groaned as I leaned back on my bed. I touched my lips, remembering how he kissed me back at the club. It was so different from how we normally kiss...but...it wasn’t like I didn’t like it. I actually kind of...enjoyed it. “Ugh...what are you thinking, Tucker? Get those dirty thoughts out of your head,” I huffed.

“Dirty thoughts? I’ve only been gone for a few seconds, and you’re already thinking of something naughty?”

I jumped and quickly sat up, only to see Tweek back in my room, his hair wet, and a towel over his shoulders. “T-that was fast!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah, I figured I could take a quick shower since I didn’t want to increase your water bill,” Tweek said, “oh but don’t worry, I’m still very clean,” Tweek then came over and suddenly leaned forward as he placed his hands on my bed, “though...I might end up getting dirty again,” Tweek smirked before he leaned forward and started kissing me on the lips.

“W-wait a min-” I suddenly felt Tweek pushing me down on the bed as he continued to kiss me. I could feel his tongue licking at my bottom lip as his hands started lifting my shirt a bit. I blushed, feeling warm all over my body, however, I was too scared to continue, “mmmm...w-wait!” I quickly pushed Tweek away, gasping for air.

Tweek looked at me, surprised. He stopped what he was doing and stared at me, panting a bit, “you don’t wanna?”

“....It’s not that I don’t want to do it...it’s just...now is not the right moment. Can we have a raincheck?” I asked. I looked away, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. To think that all these years of me wanting to do it with Tweek, the moment we were about to, I chicken out.

“...Hey...it’s okay, we don’t have to do it if you’re not ready,” Tweek smiled, “I don’t mind waiting for you, Craig,” Tweek smiled.

The moment he said that, I looked at him. I felt relieved as I heard those gentle words from Tweek. It was as if the Tweek I knew was back.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Don’t,” Tweek said, “I had a sneaking suspicion that all those times you teased me about us doing it...there must have been a part of you that was still scared of actually doing it,” Tweek said, “I won’t push you any further until you’re ready,” Tweek said, but he suddenly leaned closer, “but...don't expect me to be that patient. The moment you say yes...I’m going all the way. Got it?”

I blushed and nodded my head. I turned my head and wasn’t able to look at him. I heard Tweek laugh before he kissed me on the cheek and got off from my bed and started drying his hair with the towel that dropped to the floor when he was kissing me earlier.

“Better get some rest, Craig. You seem tired, and honestly...I’m a bit tired myself,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I said as I climbed into bed and slept on my side. Honestly...I wasn’t sure how I was going to sleep, not when my mind is all over the place right now, and I still can’t get past that kiss or the way Tweek looked at me with those eyes of his.

* * *

Later that night, I suddenly woke up when I heard something. I opened my eyes a bit, frowning that my sleep was interrupted. I sighed as I turned on my back.

“Damn neighbors...it’s so late...what the fuck could they be doing?” I groaned as I tried to get back to sleep since the noise eventually stopped, or at least got quieter. “...Huh?” I suddenly realized that I was alone in my bed. I turned to my left and saw that Tweek wasn’t there. I slowly sat up, confused. “He must be using the bathroom or something,” I said. I tried not to think too much about it, but suddenly heard that noise again, along with something breaking outside my room. “Huh?” I quickly got out of my bed, and walked towards the door. A part of me wondered if it was Tweek, and if he was hurt or something. “...What if it’s a robber and they got Tweek? Shit…” Not really sure what was happening, I slowly opened my door just a bit, and looked outside.

...What...the hell?

In my living room, I saw...I saw...what the hell am I seeing!? Why is there two people in my living room, and why is one of them floating...or...are they dangling? But there’s no rope or anything? And...and...what was that thing standing next to them?

“Mmmfff! Mfff!”

“...Shut up,” I then saw the thing slap the guy in the face, and before I knew it, the thing snapped its fingers and the guy was suddenly being tossed around, hitting the floor multiple times. “Keep quiet...you’re gonna wake up my boyfriend with all your noise.”

...Tweek?

My eyes widened as I realized what that thing was. What the hell is going on? Why does he look like that? Though I couldn’t see much, there was a red lighting coming from...somewhere...and I could sort of make out something that didn’t look human. It had horns, wings, a tail...and...are those...goat legs? What the hell? Is that...really Tweek?

“You know...none of this would have happened if you didn’t flirt with my boyfriend at the club earlier,” Tweek said as he circled around the dangling man, only for me to realize it was that guy from the club earlier. “How many victims have you bothered, hm? How many people did you make uncomfortable?” I watched as Tweek suddenly had something in his hands that just...somehow got there. It looked like a glass. I watched as Tweek held it up to the guy, “....you disgust me. Were you also planning on giving this drink to Craig...knowing you put something in it? How disgusting can you be?” I could hear the menacing tone in Tweek’s voice.

Tweek then took off the cloth that was gagging the guy, practically ripping it from his mouth. The guy gasped and his voice trembled, “look! I’m sorry! Okay! I won’t do it again! Just let me go! Let me go, plea-”

Tweek then covered his mouth, “what did I say about yelling? You’re gonna wake him up,” Tweek said, “I can’t let him see me like this...not...yet anyways,” I could hear Tweek chuckling a bit. “It’s bad enough with all your moving and shouting that you ended up breaking one of Craig’s stuff off the shelf, and now I have to fix it. I really hate using my powers for little stuff like this you know,” Tweek said.

“I’m sorry...please…” The man was practically crying.

“Oh stop it with those tears,” Tweek sighed, “...good thing Craig is a heavy sleeper normally...I doubt he’ll wake up from all this noise...but...I still don’t want to take any chances.”

“Wait...what are you-”

I flinched when I saw Tweek opening the guy’s mouth and taking out his tongue. Tweek then summoned something in his hands, only for me to realize it was a knife.

No...no...there’s...there’s no way he’s going to...do that...is he?

“I’ll make sure to cut off that tongue of yours, that way you can never flirt with anyone again,” Tweek said.

“Ah! No! Fwease! No!” The man begged as he struggled to get away, but something was keeping him still.

“...I told you that I’d make your life a living hell, asshole.”

I let out a gasp as I saw Tweek actually cutting the man’s tongue off. I quickly covered my mouth and trembled as I couldn’t look away from the gruesome scene that was happening in front of me. Soon, it was over in a blink of a second as I saw Tweek standing there, holding the guy’s tongue in his hands.

The man cried loudly as blood dripped down his mouth. “Aw...what’s wrong? Imp got your tongue?” Tweek then laughed, but it was far from his normal laugh, it was all demonic sounding.

I couldn’t take it, I wasn’t sure what to do. I started shaking before I took a step back, but of course, the floorboard had to make a little creaking sound at that moment.

I covered my mouth to keep myself quiet and looked back, seeing that Tweek was now standing still. He then turned his head, and I could see red glowing eyes looking at where I was. Quickly, I closed the door as quietly as I could before Tweek could realize anything. I then rushed back to bed and got under the covers. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. Without much of a choice, I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

“...Craig?” I could hear Tweek whispering my name as I heard the door slowly opening. “Craig...are asleep?” Tweek whispered as I heard his footsteps getting louder and louder. “....”

Calm down, Craig. Calm down. If you move, he’ll know that you’re awake. Just please...please go away. Please…

“....” I heard Tweek let out a sigh as his footsteps stopped. It sounded like he stopped right next to me. “He’s still asleep...guess it was my imagination. Ugh...I guess I’m still a bit paranoid…” I suddenly felt something really warm on my cheek, only to realize it was his hand. It didn’t feel...normal. “...Better get back to business. Good night, Tiger. Can’t wait to see you in the morning,” I heard Tweek say before his hand moved away and I could hear him moving away from me.

Once I heard the door open then closing, I let out my breath since I was holding it while he was here. I opened my eyes and looked at the door, seeing that I really was alone. My entire body began to tremble as I tried to figure out what the hell happened, and what was going on. There was no way that thing was Tweek, there was no way!

That thing...it couldn’t be Tweek...right?


End file.
